Semiconductor devices are used in a variety of electronic applications, such as personal computers, cell phones, digital cameras, and other electronic equipment, as examples. Semiconductor devices are typically fabricated by processing a semiconductor substrate, e.g. by sequentially depositing insulating or dielectric layers, conductive layers, and semiconductive layers of material over a semiconductor substrate, and patterning the various material layers using lithography or etching to form circuit components and elements thereon.
Processing the semiconductor substrate may result in an unintended loss of material (e.g. semiconductor material) from a portion of the semiconductor substrate, which may adversely affect the manufactured semiconductor device. There is a need to solve the above-identified problem, and new ways of manufacturing a semiconductor device may be needed.